


The Transformation

by whathef_lower (fangirlhaven)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gay, M/M, Rule 63!, Yaoi, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlhaven/pseuds/whathef_lower
Summary: Kagami had always known about Aomine's obsession with boobs. But now that they're dating, he's obsessed with Kagami's. One night, Aomine makes a wish after waking up from a dream about Mai-chan. The next morning, Kagami wakes up a girl. Now, everyone has to deal with the consequences.





	1. Wish Upon a Star for b00bs

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I do believe in the power of shooting stars even though they're essentially just space rocks hurtling towards Earth so fast that they burn as soon as they reach the Earth's atmosphere. I'm also an avid believer of all things paranormal/supernatural and that there is more than one plane of existence or a parallel universe. None of this is really relevant though enjoy lol

    Kagami never expected to be dating Aomine Daiki of all people. Then again, a lot of things happened after the Winter Cup that Kagami hadn't even thought could happen.

    When Seirin had a party to celebrate winning the Winter Cup, things had gotten out of hand. Hyuuga and Riko ended sleeping together and started dating afterwards. Kuroko and Momoi also ended up together somehow after that night. Kagami didn't know all the details, but it seemed that Kuroko finally just caved and they started dating.

    Then there was Aomine, who surprised him by coming to his practice game. Of course, he was his usual condescending self, but he'd wanted to play ball and, so they did. They both just got under each other's skin in such a way that made it hard to stay away.

    It went on like that. With Aomine coming to his practices just to secure a one on one session with him. That is until Riko finally got fed up with Aomine interrupting their practices and made the two exchange numbers. Kagami hadn't minded, but he never thought he'd become friends with the selfish Aomine Daiki, let alone date him.

    That being said, even though Aomine had been the one to casually suggest becoming fuck buddies, he was still his arrogant asshole self who was only good at basketball and nothing else. And their relationship didn't change all too much besides the sex aspect of things.

    That all changed when Aomine accidentally called Kagami his boyfriend one day and freaked out. Which led to two weeks of them avoiding one another because they were too scared and stubborn to admit their feelings for each other. But as always, Kuroko came to the rescue and offered a helping hand or two in the form of a hard jab to the ribs.

    "What was that for?" A scowling Aomine grumbled, his arms crossed.

    Across from him, Kagami's expression mirrored his. "Yeah, what did I do? And why is that idiot here?"

    Aomine glared at him. "I could say the same thing about you."

    Kuroko felt like sighing, but reined it in. Whenever they were around each other, the two aces seemed to revert back to five year olds and act as childish as was physically possible for two 16 year old boys. And it was his job as a concerned friend of the both of them to slap some sense into them both literally and figuratively.

    "For being idiots and avoiding each other when it's obvious your feelings are mutual." Kuroko deadpanned.

    The two basketball idiots made eye contact with one another before looking away, blushing.

    "I-I guess I like Bakagami." Aomine mumbled, still refusing to make eye contact with the redhead.

    "Me too." Kagami whispered, his face flushed.

    At that, Aomine perked up almost immediately, trademark smirk on his face. "I knew it! Besides, who could resist this handsome face?" He flexed both of his arms and Kuroko resisted the urge to laugh at how ridiculous Aomine was being.

    Kagami scoffed. "Yeah, right. You wish."

    Nonetheless, Kuroko's lips curved up to form a small smile. He was glad to see his two friends talking normally again as if Aomine's awkward half confession from two weeks ago had never happened. "I'm happy you two have reconciled, but I'd very much appreciate it if you kept the cheesiness to a minimum."

    "As if! I'm not an idiot like Ahomine over here." Kagami shot back.

    "What was that, you stupid forked eyebrows?" Aomine pulled himself up, so that he was leaning on the table, looking at him in annoyance.

    Kuroko took that as his cue to leave. He stood up, vanilla milkshake in hand. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now, Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun. I hope you guys can continue as a happy couple from now on."

    That was months ago and now they had been dating for eight months.

    Early on, Kagami had found out just how deep his boyfriend's obsession with breasts went. Of course, he knew that Aomine liked breasts. He practically worshipped the porn magazines his precious Mai-chan was featured in. He figured that it stopped there, but, oh, how wrong he was.

    The first time it happened was when they were making out, only a month into their relationship. His hands seemed to end up on his chest, no matter where they went. Kagami didn't mind much at the time. But as their relationship progressed, it became more and more of a regular thing.

    Someway, somehow, Aomine would find a way to get his hands on his chest and just grope him. He'd grope him on the train, at school, on the basketball court, the sidewalk, his house, Maji. Anywhere really. Not so openly that everyone could see, but it still got the red head all flustered.

    He had no sense of public decency at all and Kagami often told him this to no avail. His teammates had already gotten used to it though. Even so, it had gotten to the point where it was just so embarrassing that Kagami had finally had enough.

    In the midst of one his groping sessions, Kagami snapped. "Why are you always grabbing at my chest? I'm not a girl you know!"

    Aomine smirked. "I'm just trying to make your breasts bigger."

    Flabbergasted, Kagami gaped at the audacity of his boyfriend's idiotic statement. "I can't believe you just said that. On second thought, I can. I shouldn't have expected anything less from a boob obsessed basketball idiot."

    Aomine made a disgruntled noise from behind Kagami, hands still on his boyfriend's chest. "Hey! I take offense to that." It actually sounded like the younger was pouting.

    Kagami felt like rolling his eyes all the way to the back of his head. That's just how close he was to punching his boyfriend in his smug face as said boy continued to casually fondle his chest.

   "You can't just massage my chest all the time and expect them to grow into boobs!" He swatted the bluenette's hands away and returned to his cooking. He had shit to do and eating was at the top of his priorities list.

    Aomine pressed himself against his boyfriend more firmly, snaking his arms around his waist. "Come on. Don't be like that. You know you like it, too."

    "No, I do not. Now, get off me." Kagami huffed his rebuttal, determined to finish cooking dinner.

    The blue haired male just clung on tighter, burying his face in the crook of Kagami's neck, breathing his scent in. "Mmmm...I know that's a lie."

    "No, it is-Aho!" Kagami stopped himself mid sentence as he found himself the victim of another one of Aomine's groping sessions.

   The other merely chuckled. Kagami imagined him doing so with an evil glint in his eye. He knew he loved torturing him.

    "I know all of your weak spots and your nipples just happen to be one of them, so don't play dumb with me." He tweaked one of his nipples to prove his point.

    Kagami took a shuddery breath, willing himself not to play right into this blue devil's hands. "L-liar." Kagami said, a bit breathless.

    "Sure, I definitely believe you." Aomine remarked sarcastically as he worked Kagami up. He placed kisses all over his neck and shoulder and played with his nipples through his shirt.

    Kagami bit his lip to try to silence his cries, not wanting to prove Aomine right. That became hard when his hand found its way into Kagami's boxers and gripped his half hard erection.

   "Your body says otherwise, Kagami." Aomine whispered into his ear teasingly as he worked his shaft slowly until Kagami was fully erect.

    "W-what about the food?" Kagami managed to gasp out.

    "Turn the stove off. I'm in the mood for a different dish." He emphasized his point by grinding his erection against Kagami's ass.

   Kagami moaned and obeyed wordlessly. As soon as the deed was done, he was spun around to face Aomine. He wasted no time in kissing Aomine, gripping his short hair as their tongues intertwined.

    Too soon, they had to pull away for air. Their eyes met and the air sizzled with sexual tension. "Let's take this to the bedroom." Kagami grabbed Aomine's hand and led him down the hall with Aomine taking his time to enjoy the view, too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

    Sometime after their evening romp, the two laid down to sleep. Kagami was a heavy sleeper and snored somewhat. Aomine wasn't as heavy a sleeper as Kagami, but he definitely wasn't a light one.

Kagami slept soundly. Aomine, on the other hand, was experiencing something more heated in his not so lucid mind.

    "Mmm, Mai-chan." He mumbled in his sleep.

    Unfortunately for Aomine, Kagami was also the type to toss and turn in bed while trying to get comfortable. Kagami had turned just so and ended up kicking Aomine in the back.

    Aomine mumbled some more before his eyes blinked open. Damn Bakagami always kicking him in his sleep. And just when he was having a hot dream too. Tsk.

    At that moment, Aomine happened to look at the sky and see a shooting star.  _Man, I wish Kagami had a nice, big rack like Mai-chan._  He smiled to himself sleepily, then fell back asleep with thoughts of a heavy chested Kagami on his mind.


	2. I'm a Girl?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to add pictures on here???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story wasn't inspired by this movie or anything, but Wish Upon a Star is lit and the plot is similar I guess haha
> 
> Also, I know that just because Kagami has the genitals of the female sex and such, does not necessarily mean that he is a female. Even though he is now technically a biological female, I will be using he/him pronouns to refer to Kagami throughout. Just putting it out there. I have some trans friends so I know it's not always so black and white. :)
> 
> And if you've got a probably with that, then you can suck it. Or as the yaoi AMVs of the late early 2000s put it, "don't like, don't watch" (or in this case, don't read).
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

    Aomine began stirring just as the afternoon sun started peeking through the curtains. With a yawn, he stretched. As he was stretching, his hand hit something soft. Weird, unless it was the pillow, but when Aomine finally opened his eyes he found himself staring at...some tits?

    This startled him so badly that he screamed and ended up flailing off the bed in a tangle of sheets. Cursing, Aomine touched his sore head as he got up and saw the girl in the bed moving.

   "Oi! Who are you and what are you doing in Kagami's bed?" He pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

    The mysterious girl sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What are you shouting about so early in the morning, Aho?"

    "Like I said, who are you?!" Aomine made sure to stay a good distance away. He didn't want to get caught in an even more compromising position than he already was in by his boyfriend.

    The red haired girl that actually resembled Kagami somewhat gave him a confused look. "Ahomine, what are you talking about? Did you accidentally eat some 'shrooms again?" Kagami wanted to know what his problem was. Why was he looking at him as if he was an alien or something?

    Ignoring his inquires, Aomine looked him up and down before turning away, blushing. "At least put some clothes on." He mumbled, loud enough for the girl to hear.

    "Huh?" Kagami looked down at himself and froze when he saw breasts. Big breasts. Attached to his body.

    This time it was Kagami's turn to scream. "What the fuck?!" He said in English as he hurriedly yanked the sheet up to cover his naked upper body. "Stupid Ahomine! What'd you do to me?"

    Now Aomine looked perplexed, not wanting to believe the conclusion his mind had drawn. "Are you...Kagami?"

    The red head's face was beet red. "Of course I am, i-idiot!"

    "But if you're Kagami then why are you...?" He gestured to the other ace's body.

    "If I knew, do you really think I'd be like this?" Kagami implored hotly.

    Before Aomine could say anything else, Kagami was grabbing his phone off the nightstand and a random shirt off the floor as he fled into the bathroom, the sheet still wrapped around him.

    Once inside, Kagami shed the sheet and whimpered in distress at what he saw. He was now at least two heads shorter than normal, sporting a rack, at least a DDD, and his hair was longer too, reaching the middle of his back. When he checked his pants, his penis wasn't there. Somehow, he had turned into a girl over night.

    "What the hell happened last night?" Kagami wondered aloud as he stared his reflection down.

    Meanwhile, Aomine was calling in reinforcements. He had no trouble getting Kuroko to agree to come over to Kagami's house right away, but Momoi was giving him a hard time.

    "Why do I need to come over to Kagamin's place so early in the morning, Dai-chan?" Aomine could hear the pout in his childhood friend's voice.

    Rolling his eyes, he retorted, "Look, I just need you to come over to Kagami's place as quick as you can. It's an emergency."

    "What's the emergency?" Momoi asked.

    "Tch. I can't tell you over the phone, Satsuki...it's complicated. Just hurry up and get here!" He grumbled, not wanting to explain himself over the phone for obvious reasons.

    Momoi sighed. "Fine. I'll get there as quick as I can."

    As soon as Aomine hung up, Kagami came out of the bathroom with a shirt on. He sat on the bed.

    And there the two sat in awkward silence until Aomine spoke up. "I called Satsuki and Tetsu over to help us with this...situation."

    Kagami merely nodded in acknowledgement. He was quiet for a moment and then, "Did you do something last night? Perform some weird voodoo magic on me maybe? I wasn't like this yesterday and went to sleep a guy, but now I'm a girl. Outwardly, at least." His tone wasn't accusing, just curious and confused.

    The tan male laughed at his boyfriend's comment and was about to say no when a memory came to him. He distinctly remembered waking up in the middle of the night from a dream about Mai-chan. Just as he opened his eyes, he happened to see a shooting star and made a wish. _Man, I wish Kagami had a nice, big rack like Mai-chan_... Aomine sheepishly told his boyfriend as much.

    "So you're telling me that this all happened because you had a wet dream and made a wish on a shooting star?" Kagami repeated incredulously.

    "I can't believe your love for boobs got me into this mess." He crossed his arms, scowling at how outrageous it all sounded.

    Aomine smirked. "Hey, it's not all bad. My wish came true and you look really good like this." Aomine didn't even know that wishing on a star actually worked, but he was damn glad it did. Kagami's tits were practically calling him with how big and perky they were. He just wanted to grab them.

    The fiery red head turned to glare at him, but failed miserably as it only made his boyfriend's smirk widen. His cheeks were still splotched with red over the compliment, making him look even cuter than usual. Chuckling, Aomine went and sat down beside him.

    Aomine's lips quirked up into a small smile, pecking an unsuspecting Kagami on the lips. "You're really cute."

    Kagami turned away from him, but otherwise ignored the blue ace.

    Slyly, Aomine gripped Kagami's hips and placed him in his lap. "Leave me alone." The red head huffed, trying to pry the treacherous hands off of him.

    The tanner one hummed softly. "I don't know what you're talking about." As he said this, his hands made their way up Kagami's new curvy body and found his breasts.

    Kagami let out a squeak, flustered at the sudden contact. "A-Aho! Leave me alone and quit touching my boobs!"

    He tried squirming away from his boyfriend's wandering hands, but Aomine was laser focused on making one of his fantasies come true. He ignored Kagami's half-hearted protests and continued his groping, paying extra attention to his nipples.

    God, how he loved big tits. The sight of some perky DDs or bigger was enough to get him going. They were second to only basketball and maybe Kagami, but he'd never tell him that. The fact that these tits belonged to Kagami was even more arousing. Two of his favorite things that he thought he could never have all rolled into one. Well, with that, he just couldn't help himself. He was going to take advantage of this situation as much as he could.

    "You're so fucking sexy." Aomine whispered huskily into Kagami's ear as he placed butterfly kisses on his neck, occasionally biting him as his hands continued to work Kagami's breasts.

    This time, Kagami stopped his struggling and gulped. "Aomine..."

    Aomine pinched one of Kagami's hardened nipples and Kagami whimpered. Encouraged, Aomine continued his assault on Kagami's body. The kisses he placed on his neck were making it even harder to deny Aomine while his hands got friskier.

    The tan hands shot up his shirt and met with Kagami's bare skin, causing him to gasp. "So sensitive." Aomine remarked, pleased at his lover's reactions. Kagami felt his skin flush even more as Aomine's hand slid down his stomach and into his underwear.

    "So fucking wet." Aomine growled in his ear. Instinctively, Kagami's thighs clenched as the pulsing of his core grew stronger. He hadn't of even touched him that much, but Kagami's imagination was getting the better of him. He felt like he should have been embarrassed. Instead, he was waiting with bated breath, yearning for another touch from Aomine's experienced hands.

    Aomine had been with many girls before Kagami and thus was well versed in how to pleasure them. His skilled fingers traced Kagami's inner labia teasingly, his thumb grazing his clit momentarily. Involuntarily, Kagami's hips bucked up at the touch and Aomine laughed against the crook of his neck, repeating the action.

    And Kagami couldn't help, but moan, a tingling sensation building in his toes. He felt his blood rush to his face. He'd never been this sensitive before. At least not before Aomine came into his life. No matter how much Kagami could try and deny it, the tan male undoubtedly had an effect on him that was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

    "Aooooh-!" Kagami began warningly, but was silenced as two of Aomine's fingers entered him. Just then, the doorbell rang.

    Aomine cursed under his breath as he pulled his fingers out of Kagami's underwear, causing his boyfriend to whine. He shushed him with a small kiss.

    "We'll continue this later." He murmured against Kagami's lips before leaving to go answer the door.

    In spite of himself, Kagami found that he was annoyed that Kuroko and Momoi had gotten here so quickly when he and Aomine could have... Ugh, no. Kagami groaned in frustration, pressing his heated face into a nearby pillow. The throbbing in his lower regions persisted faintly. Now was not the time to be horny. Damn that Ahomine.

    Kagami composed himself as much as he could before heading out to greet his friends.

    He entered the living room, face still a bit red, but normal looking otherwise. As soon as the two visitors laid eyes on him, they asked "Who's this?"

    Aomine scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he had picked up from his boyfriend. "Oh, that's just Kagami."

    Momoi's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened comically. "Ehhhh?!"

    Kuroko simply stared at Kagami, his face void of emotion as always.

    Kagami waved feebly. "Hey, guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't expect fast updates if you actually read this trash lmao—I already had this one written down so I decided to just post it since I'm excited for this other story I'm working on.
> 
> Also, smut is hard af to write rip T_T


	3. I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me posting months later even though this chapter and the ones after this have been in the works for several months lmao

    "What do you mean, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko was the first to break the awkward silence that enveloped the four after Momoi's disbelieving sound.

    "Ahem, well, you see..." Kagami coughed out and told them the whole sordid tale. By the time he finished though, the dubious looks on his friends' faces told him that they were still skeptical.

    Kuroko stepped forward. "Aomine-kun, as you probably already know, this all sounds impossible. How could Kagami-kun have possibly turned into a female overnight?"

    Kagami felt irked that Kuroko wasn't addressing him and completely ignoring the fact that he was the one who had been talking. "Damn it, Kuroko! _I am Kagami_."

    The light blue haired shadow looked at his light. "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

    "I-" Kagami began, stopping himself because he didn't know how to prove that he was who he said he was.

    Kuroko countered a bit smugly. "That's what I thought."

    "You know what Kuroko, just because I'm a girl now doesn't mean I can't and won't beat your scrawny ass." Kagami fumed with his fists clenched, jaw taut.

    A ghost of a smile appeared on Kuroko's face. "Hello, Kagami-kun."

    Kagami frowned at Kuroko, confusion apparent on his face. "Huh?"

     Beside him, Aomine groaned and across from him, Momoi giggled behind her hand.

     Kagami looked at the three of them, feeling like he was missing something. "What's so funny?"

    "Tetsu, quit fucking with him. I called you guys over to help, so come on." Aomine said with a scowl.

     That's when it dawned on Kagami that Kuroko must have been testing him.

    He scoffed. "That wasn't funny, you guys."

    "I had to make sure you were you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated simply.

    Momoi pushed past the shorter blue haired man and made herself at home on Kagami's couch. "Let's get to business here."

    She waited until the other three had seated themselves. "I'm thinking we should wait this out."

     This immediately roused a sound of protest from Kagami's lips.

    "It's not practical to keep Kagamin locked up until he turns back to normal because we don't know how long this change will last."

    "I agree," Kuroko piped in. "I believe this is only temporary and that you'll be back to normal soon enough."

    "I guess that makes sense." Aomine stretched, yawning as he leaned back on the couch.

     Kagami mulled over this. "I don't  want everyone to see me like this, but I don't really have a choice either. I can't stay inside until this is over."

    The four talked some more and eventually settled back into their typical conversations. The earlier tension was gone and now Kagami wasn't so scared. His friends were more trustworthy than he gave them credit for.

    After seeing his frends off, Kagami sighed as he plopped back down on the couch. "That wasn't so bad."

    Kuroko and Momoi had finally left and he was feeling oddly exhausted, mentally worn that is.

    "Yeah, it definitely could've been worse." Aomine commented, feeling equally drained.

    The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit before Kagami said, "I don't know about you, but I could use some food and a nap after all this talking."

    Aomine merely grunted in response. Kagami rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Leave it to Aomine to revert back to grunts and one word answers like he was a caveman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

    A few days later, Kagami received a text message from his coach about an upcoming training session. He groaned, not wanting to go out due to his condition. Surprisingly, however, Aomine, of all people, forced him to go despite the circumstances. Summer training sessions for the Seirin high school basketball team were always mandatory and particularly grueling.

    This time the first lesson was at the beach and Kagami immediately felt a sinking feeling of dread in his stomach when he got the message from their coach about practice.

    "I don't wanna go." He rolled himself up into a burrito like cocoon, his back to Aomine.

    "Come on, Bakagami. Isn't this shit important to you? Quit being a baby and get your swimsuit ready." Aomine poked Kagami and tried to unroll him, but his lover refused.

    "It's just so embarrassing." Kagami murmured, flushed.

    "Hah?" Aomine inclined his head at Kagami, not understanding what the big deal was.

    "...my boobs." This came out so quietly that it was barely a whisper.

    Aomine laughed at Kagami causing the boy-turned-girl in the blanket roll to kick the other. Hard. "Shut up, Ahomine! 'S not funny." Kagami pouted.

    Rather than an insult as Kagami had expected, Aomine's mouth formed a lecherous smile.

    "If you stay here, we could experiment with a few things. Like my dick in your-" His tone was very suggestive and his eyes definitely said it all.

    But before Aomine could finish that sentence, Kagami bolted up, unraveling his cocoon. "I'm leaving!"

    Aomine snickered at his boyfriend's reaction and then laid down for a nap. Riling Kagami up was just way too easy and fun to pass up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

    Kagami had called Momoi up to have her help him pick out a bathing suit for tomorrow's practice as well as some clothes. Since his old ones didn't fit now, obviously. He made do however, with a hoodie to hide his cumbersome breasts and some drawstring sweats. He only stood at the train platform for ten minutes, just fiddling with his phone to keep him busy when he heard Momoi.

    She came running up to him, waving. "Tai-chan!"

    He still felt a little uncomfortable at being called that, but he was a girl now, so he supposed it was okay. "Yo, Momoi."

    She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Did you wait long? I ran into some people I knew on the way here."

    Kagami shook his head. "That's fine. I wasn't here long anyways. So what do you have in mind?"

    Momoi took Kagami's hand and dragged him on to the train, squealing excitedly. "You'll see."

    One train ride later and they were at a busy street filled with all kinds of different stores. The first one they went into was a regular department store. Not even five minutes later, Momoi had picked out a whole stack of swimsuits for Kagami to try on.

    The pink haired girl ushered her friend in the stall and went in with him, closing the door behind her.

   "Uh, Momoi what are you doing?" Kagami exclaimed, flustered at the close proximity and the thought of getting naked in front of her.

    Momoi giggled at the red head. "We're both girls, so it's fine, right? Anyways, it's not like you know what to get, let alone where to get things in your size."

    "Ah, I guess so..." Kagami trailed off, a pink blush still high on his cheeks.

    A few swimsuits later and Kagami had finally settled on a sexy one piece with cut out sides and a lace up chest. Momoi whistled low. "Dai-chan's really gonna love you in this."

    To cover up his embarrassment, Kagami denied it with a scoff. "That stupid Aho only cares about boobs and basketball."

    The other girl laughed. "You are really cute when you're flustered, Tai-chan."

    Momoi also went ahead and picked out some admittedly cute dresses and outfits for him to wear too. Kagami was so inexperienced with all this fashion stuff, so he was glad Momoi was there to help. All he ever did was throw on a shirt, some bottoms, and his Jordan's, and he was good to go.

    They went to a few other stores as well, so that Momoi could get a couple things.

    She even ended up buying some pads. "Say, Tai-chan, do you think you'll get a period too?"

    "W-what are you talking about?!" Kagami sputtered incredulously, suddenly feeling very attacked.

    "Well, it's already been a week since you turned into a girl and we don't know how long this thing will last. So I was just wondering if you'd have a period too?" She glanced at Kagami, wanting some input.

    He could feel himself break out in a sweat. "No! I-I don't know....Maybe..." He finished weakly, not used to being asked about periods.

    He hadn't even thought of the possibility of him having one. He was a guy, for fuck's sake, or well, he had been. All he knew was to stay far away from Alex when she was on hers. He shuddered as past memories surfaced. Far, far away.

    "Hmm." Momoi pondered it for a moment more before throwing another pack of pads in the basket.

  "Better safe than sorry."

    The last store they went to was a Victoria's Secret.

    When he saw the sign, Kagami's whole face flushed a bright red and he questioned, "Why are we here?!"

    It was embarrassing enough trying on swimsuits with Momoi, but now she wanted to drag him into a lingerie store.

    "Momoi, I can't go in there. It's too embarrassing." Kagami whined, trying to yank his hand out of her grip..

    Momoi turned around to face Kagami, sporting a puppy dog face, and pleaded. "But Tai-chan! I really want to get a bra from here. Come on, please. I promise it wonn't be that bad..."

    Caving under pressure, Kagami reluctantly let the pinkette drag him into the store. Ironically, he ended up buying a lingerie set that was the exact same shade as Aomine's hair. It was a matching bra and underwear set that came with a free garter belt. Momoi picked out some black stockings for him and they check out.

    "Men are visual creatures." Momoi said seriously, maintaining intense eye contact as she tapped her head to show that it was important information to remember.

    Kagami laughed at her. "Thanks for helping me. I know nothing about girls."

    "I can tell." She teased, chuckling.

    Kagami gave her a weak glare, but then averted his gaze when his stomach let out a loud growl.

    Momoi just smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm hungry too. Let's go to the food court."

    After scarfing down a ton of Chinese food on Kagami's part and for Momoi, a plate of noodles, the two boarded the train and headed to their respective houses. They parted ways on the train platform.

    "Bye, Tai-chan! Don't forget to use that secret weapon." She winked at him as she turned.

    "Stupid! I'll never use that!" Kagami shouted indignantly.

    Even as he said that, however, his mind drifted back to the 'weapon' in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that there's smut on the horizon? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> any hoodles, tell me what y'all think (still tryna figure out how to work the formatting on here so bear with me)
> 
> This is also on Wattpad under the same name and my ever changing user.


End file.
